Como si hubieras tenido oportunidad
by hylianlover
Summary: -¿Y a mí como me ves Link?-Pregunto Zelda tonteando.-Más que a una mujer. ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON


**Como si hubieras tenido oportunidad.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este historia puede contener material ofensivo (lemmon) **

Era un día magnificó, no abundaban ni el calor ni el frio, exactamente como esas mañanas de primavera que tanto se disfrutan. El sonido de los pájaros te cambia de humor y el color de las flores te dan buenas vibras.

Nuestro héroe favorito bañaba a su yegua, que después de hacer varios berrinches se dio por vencida. Nadie se podía negar a aquel rubio de ojos azules.

-Epona cálmate ya-Decía el rubio mientras batallaba para lavar a su yegua, que parecía divertida haciéndole que todo se le dificultara a él-No te muevas tanto.

Su vida había vuelto a ser normal, bueno no del todo, vayámonos a los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

Derroto al malévolo de Ganondorf, un ser maligno que quería dominar sus tierras a toda costa. Cosa que él no permitiría, también se entero de que tenía un destino, no le tomo mucho por sorpresa, siempre se pregunto que era aquel triangulo gigante que llevaba en la mano derecha. Después de que Hyrule recuperara la paz despidieron a Midna, un ser extraño con el que se encariño, Midna regreso a su tierra, cosa que el ojiazul respetaba mucho, ya que no sabría que hacer si no volvía a Ordon, con la gente que tanto aprecia.

Después de despedir a Midna, converso un poco con la princesa, solo para aclarar cosas que no entendió acerca de a lo que su destino se refería, no por nada ella poseía la sabiduría, uno de los elementos que representan los tres triángulos, también se entero de datos sorpresivos de ella, practica magia, ella dice ser muy complicado pero el está seguro que con el tiempo ella lo dominaría, también ella suele practicar lanzar flechas, cosa que al joven no le sorprendió, durante su pelea ella lanzo flechas del luz al tirano y debía de admitir que no es nada mala.

Pero ella dijo lo contrario, que aun le faltaba practica, ya que solía no hacerlo bien de lejos y no tenía ninguna experiencia con la combinación de flechas y bombas. Link tuvo una reacción de sorpresa y tanto fue así que se ofreció como tutor ya que tenía un buen lugar para practicar cerca de su casa. Tardo en convencerla, el ya no supo diferenciar si la princesa acepto por educación o porque de verdad quería.

Ella le comento que le sería imposible ir seguido a practicar ya que tiene deberes en el castillo pero le aseguro que de vez en cuando se escaparía para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Después de acordar eso con la princesa Zelda regreso a su pueblo natal, donde lo recibieron con el mejor de los festejos y agradecimientos. Debe de admitir que tuvo una velada fantástica, baile, comida y música. Cortesía de Ordon.

Días después sucedió algo que le tomo por sorpresa.

Ilia, la hija del mayor Bo, le confesó a Link sus sentimientos. Después de veinte segundos de shock el negó con la cabeza y le explico que el la mira como una niña, una pequeña hermanita, ella se altero y le pregunto si algún día le vería como mujer, él lo negó, para el ella siempre seria una persona con la que compartió parte de su infancia, nada más que eso y como toda mala reacción Ilia le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo mientras se escucha un grito de "Eres un tonto Link". Desde entonces ella no le dirige la palabra al joven. El no se quejaba mientras ella estuviera bien de salud y de todo.

Después de alrededor de dos semanas y tres días. Alguien toco a su puerta. Link sonrió, la princesa estaba lista para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Obviamente no llevaba sus ropas de siempre. Llevaba un pantalón blanco ceñido a sus piernas y muslos, una camisa poco femenina con colores. Mangas y hombros azules y lo demás rojo, también llevaba el sello de Hyrule, la camisa la llevaba fajada, se le veía un pequeño cinto y claro unas botas que le llevaban casi a la rodilla, desde luego, su cabello igual que siempre y su tiara era intocable, podría decirse que era uno de los artículos que mas portaba Zelda. Quizás a eso se le podría decir ropa deportiva.

Link volvió a probar sus tiros de cerca, pero Zelda no parecía satisfecha y tiraba desde más lejos, las primeras veces Link no se quejo por respeto, pero después de semanas y de agarrar más confianza empezó a reclamarle acerca de su rebeldía, ella siempre le contestaba "Solo te hago ver quién es el jefe aquí".

De vez en cuando tonteaban en sus entrenamientos, en los días de calor Link preparaba limonada. Una que otra vez Zelda le llevaba algo tradicional de la ciudadela, generalmente dulces, que al final del día ambos terminaban comiendo acompañada de una malteada de cortesía de Link.

Tan grande llego a ser su amistad que pasaron del "Usted" al "Tu" y de vez en cuando bromeaban el uno sobre el otro.

También cuando la princesa se aburría durante el entrenamiento Link le platicaba acerca de las personalidades de Ordon.

-Esa Ilia se escucha como todo un personaje, de seguro es tu novia o tienes algún enlace romántico con ella, ¿No?-Los últimos comentarios de parte de la princesa sonaron raros.

-Realmente no, tal vez de pequeño le llegue a mirar con afecto, nada fuera de eso, lo que si le agradezco es que la hayan raptado… si no hubiera pasado quizás nunca hubiera conocido mi destino, quizás nunca te hubiera conocido a ti Zelda-Link miro de cerca a Zelda por unos segundos, sus miradas se conectaron, se sintió un poco incomodo porque no pensó en sus últimos comentarios-En fin, ella es una niña no la veo como mujer.

Zelda sonrió.

-¿Y a mí como me ves Link?-Pregunto Zelda tonteando.

-Más que a una mujer.

Las palabras se le salieron de la nada, su corazón latió a mil, no sabía como había respondido a eso si nunca lo había pensado, quizás su subconsciente se sentía de ese modo.

-Gracias-Dijo Zelda para romper el silencio. Se levanto de la pequeña banca de madera que Link había construido al lado de su casa-Sera mejor que ya me vaya, se suelen poner histéricos si no regreso antes de que se oculte el sol-Señalo al cielo.

-Está bien-Dijo Link con un tono de tristeza

Zelda le sonrió, el se sonrojo, ella llamo a su caballo que también se volvió muy amigo de Epona, era un color más bajo que el de Epona. Lo monto y le dirigió una última mirada a Link, el levanto su mano en un ademan de querer decir adiós, tras eso se volteo e inicio su camino de regreso.

Y a partir de ese día todo se volvió diferente.

Los momentos incómodos eran más seguidos ya fuera por los comentarios del uno o del otro, las visitas de Zelda ya no eran tan seguidas como anteriormente y Link sintió cambios en su cuerpo y mente. Sobre todo en mente, ya que había veces que no podía despejar su mirada del trasero de la princesa, se moría de la vergüenza de tan solo pensar que la princesa se enterara de eso.

Los cambios en su cuerpo eran tan vergonzosos como sus pensamientos ya que ultimadamente tenia sueños húmedos sobre la princesa, se avergonzaba de si mismo pero siempre se tomaba una ducha fría para calmarse. Hasta una noche.

Se revolcaba entre sus sabanas y no paraba de dar vueltas, su sueño era algo extraño pero excitante.

_El se encontraba arrinconado en la pared, la princesa con pocas prendas besándole debajo de la oreja, cuando le miro atenta a sus ojos, sus manos que recorrieron todo el abdomen del joven llegaron hasta su miembro y lo apretó un poco, se le acerco al odio._

_-Link, ¿Realmente no sabes masturbarte?-Un susurro sexy salió de Zelda, mientras que él le tocaba los senos, ella soltaba uno que otro gemido-Tienes una gran erección… y eso me gusta._

_Tras eso con la mano que tenia sobre su miembro empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo, Link soltó grandes gemidos._

_-Solo te hago ver quién es el jefe aquí-Dijo Zelda, y tras eso le mordió el cuello._

Link abrió los ojos repentinamente, sudoroso, se llevo su mano hacia su frente, quería que estas reacciones pararan ya que no sabía manejar esto, nunca le había pasado.

-¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer?-Pensó para sí, cuando se dio cuenta que su miembro estaba a todo lo que daba.

No le quito los ojos de vista y se rindió, quizás en sus sueños estaba la respuesta. Se paro y se quito toda la ropa, quedo totalmente desnudo a la luz de la luna y se volvió a recostar. Miro al techo en busca de una manifestación que lo detuviera de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

-Princesa-Pensó mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro erecto, solo un gemido al rozarlo.

Lo sujeto decidido y tras eso empezó a bajar y a subir, cerró los ojos para irse fuera de ese mundo, un mundo donde él fuera el gobernante y Zelda su dulce Reyna. Donde fuera para ambos y estuvieran ahí solos, un mundo donde Zelda pudiera pasear desnuda por ahí. Apretó sus ojos ante su último pensamiento y cuando menos se dio cuenta había aumentado el ritmo de velocidad de su masturbación.

Los gemidos no dejaban de salir, le daba gracias a las diosas que vivía en un punto lejos de las casa de todos, agarro un ritmo pero a la vez se imaginaba que _su_ princesa era quien le masturbara, sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí y sentía que su cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento, lo venia salir…

Soltó un "Aaah" profundo, un liquido salió de la punta de su pene, había mojado todo, pero tan si quiera sentía un peso menos.

-Por la mañana limpiare-Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

Al día siguiente se sentía radiante, con una nueva sensación pero a la vez sus pensamientos no se alejaban, la princesa siempre estuvo en su mente, de vez en cuando le salía una que otra cosa pervertida y tenía que correr a casa a curarse.

Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo.

Anhelaba con posesionarse de la piel de su dulce princesa, siempre se decía a si mismo que le haría el amor por todos lados, también solía imaginarse el rosa de sus lindos pezones. Pero de repente le venía una imagen a la cabeza, algún otro idiota tirándosela, tocando a s_u mujer _o tan si quiera que tuvieran la intención, el juraba que cualquier mortal que intentara hacer eso se encontraría con su espada.

Después de terminar con su momento a solas alguien toco su puerta, se reincorporo como pudo y abrió la puerta: Era su querida princesa.

El invierno iba a empezar y en Ordon había clima raro, pero ese día hacia un calor especial, tanto que Link había sudado más de lo normal cuando se masturbaba. El y la princesa practicaban la combinación de flechas y bombas.

-¿No crees que hace mucho calor Link?-Menciono Zelda

-Definitivamente.

Cuando el volteo a verla pudo ver como desabotonaba parte de su camisa, dejando ver la raya de sus senos, Link estaba que se le caía la baba y para su mala suerte su miembro cobro vida.

Salió corriendo del lugar para subir a su casa y buscar cualquier cosa para "Enfriarse".

-Link, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Escuchaba como Zelda decía eso mientras subía las escaleras.

Estaba ante la desesperación, no encontraba nada y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en el extremo contrario de la mesa para ocultarse. Zelda entro.

-Últimamente andas un poco raro…-Zelda arqueo una ceja-Sera mejor que ya me vaya.

-Princesa yo…

Link paró en seco cuando Zelda recogió un papel que estaba en el suelo, la mujer le habia dado una buena vista a nuestro pequeño rubio.

-Hasta luego Link.

Tras eso la mujer cerró la puerta y cuando Link escucho que ya había bajado se separo de la mesa.

-Por las diosas, ¿Qué acaso esta mujer me quiere matar?.

Y tras lo último empezó la nueva manía de Link, pero duro más gracias a sus nuevas imágenes.

Una semana antes de llegar al presente una carta llego. Era de la princesa, explicando el porqué de su inasistencia y claro, justificándolo. La carta decía que llegaría en tal fecha. Link sintió alivio de que no la haya alejado con tan pervertido que se había vuelto.

También por eso decidió lavar a Epona, para que se viera guapa para su amigo.

-Estas lista Epona.

Link la llevo al lado de su casa para esperar al caballo de Zelda, el reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar, quería que todo fuera perfecto para su reencuentro. Unas pisadas de caballo se escuchaban a la lejanía, cuando volteo la princesa ya se encontraba entrando a la tierra ordoniana.

-Link-Grito ella mientras levantaba su mano.

Zelda se bajo de su caballo y corrió al rubio para abrazarlo, el correspondió al abrazo con amor.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Le sonrió ella

-Bien gracias-Respondió Link

Y tras conversar un rato el entrenamiento empezó, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Link dentro de tres días volveré a tu tierra pero no podre entrenar.

-¿Y eso porque Zelda?.

-He estado ocupada viendo que le falta a cada pueblo, por eso no había podido venir, pero me escape un rato para verte-Ella le sonrió.

Link se sintió sonrojado y halagado a la vez, pero una gota lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Zelda parece que comenzara a llover.

Zelda puso una cara de pocos amigos al voltear a comprobarlo al cielo, era raro porque el clima de hace unos momentos era sol y diversión.

-Sera mejor que me vaya ya-Dijo alterada

Link se sintió un poco triste, después de todo no la había visto por meses, pero a la vez la animo porque regresaría dentro de tres días pero no a verlo a él exactamente.

Zelda monto rápidamente a su caballo y tras eso salieron a una máxima velocidad, la lluvia hizo presencia segundos después, Epona encontró su refugio y Link se metió a su casa.

Comenzó a mirar por la ventana esperando a que la lluvia cesara ya que no le distraía estar en su casa, espero por minutos pero la lluvia no ceso, así que decidió prepararse algún aperitivo y justo cuando bajaba un trueno se escucho.

-Qué raro que llueva así en primavera.

Pasaron dos truenos seguidos cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, el volteo sorpresivo, pero tan si quiera era una princesa empapada.

-¡LINK!-Le grito como toda mujer histérica-Necesito ropa-Jadeaba.

Link parpadeo varias veces sorpresivo. La princesa cerró y le miro suplicante.

-No creo que ninguna de mis ropas te queden.

-¡Por el amor a Din, solo hazlo Link!

Link estaba un poco asustado con el comportamiento de la princesa así que busco pero solo tenía una camisa muy larga.

-Esta perfecta dijo ella-Tras eso le lanzo una mirada efusiva, una gota de sudor corría por la nuca de Link-¿Qué no piensas voltearte? Me quitare esto.

-Lo siento-Link se volteo antes de recibir un golpe

Zelda aventaba sus prendas y con una rapidez increíble termino, se dio cuenta de eso porque escucho el hueco sonido de su tiara cayendo al piso. Link escucho unos ruidos extraños, se volteo y pudo ver como Zelda subía hacia su cama.

-Zelda, ¿Qué haces?-Decía mientras veía como la princesa se taba con la cobija y cubría sus oídos con la almohada.

-Tonto, deberías saberlo.

Link frunció el ceño, la verdad que esta nueva actitud de la princesa no le agradaba para nada. Pero se detuvo a pensar, ¿Debería saberlo?.

Miles de recuerdos de las pláticas que solía tener con ella pasaron por su mente. Y recordó aquella vez…

La princesa le pregunto cuál era su mayor temor, Link se llevo una mano a su barbilla pero no supo responderle ya que él pensaba no tener ningún temor. Tras eso él le hizo la misma pregunta, ella miro al cielo y dijo: _Truenos_

-Princesa…-Susurro Link.

Tras eso un impulso salió del ojiazul, llego hasta la cama y agarro a Zelda para apretarla contra su pecho. Zelda temblaba. El apoyo su barbilla contra la cabeza de Zelda y le acaricio suavemente la espalda en un intento de relajarla, tras eso le dio un beso en la frente.

-Princesa, yo siempre te protegeré.

-Link…-Susurro ella.

La princesa le volteo a ver, seguía apretada contra su pecho pero ella no se quejaba. Para Link era un momento encantador, podía ver a todo color los ojos de su princesa, el cabello caía por sus brazos y sentía la suavidad, también tenía una buena vista de sus pechos.

_Sus pechos…_

Tras eso las ganas aparecieron, él sabía que no aguantaría mucho. No podía ganarle a su instinto.

-Princesa, hay una forma de distraerle de todo aquello.

-¿La hay?-Pregunto una inocente Zelda.

-Desde luego, solo tiene que hacer todo lo que yo le indique, ¿Acepta?

Zelda asintió.

Link tomo su barbilla y la dirigió hacia sus labios, uniéndose por fin, el tan esperado beso después de meses, por un momento pensó que la princesa no le correspondería, pero definitivamente lo hizo.

Comenzó con un beso sencillo pero después se torno a uno salvaje hasta que Link decidió introducir su lengua, Zelda la acepto y jugaban entre sí.

Pero las caricias comenzaron, ella recorría su espalda causándole varios arqueos, El no pasaba de su cintura hasta que se decidió, subió a sus pechos empezando por apretar su pezón, ella gimió, tras eso el bajo de nuevo y metió su mano a la camisa, subiéndola hasta sus pechos, para así poder acariciarlos.

Zelda por su parte no dejaba de sentir placer y se aferraba a la espalda de Link, apretaba su entrepierna en intentos de ser más fuerte pero cada vez le era más imposible, estaba tan excitada como el joven.

Link la recostó salvajemente en la cama y le subió toda la camisa, para que su lengua por fin se encontrara con sus pezones, tal y como se los imaginaba, rosas.

Zelda seguía suspirando y no paraba de decir el nombre del chico, también por instinto apretaba su entrepierna.

Y mientras su boca estaba ocupada con sus senos, bajo su mano libre por todo cuerpo, erizando cada parte de piel, se percibió que se había quitado hasta la ropa interior, bien, no hacía falta.

Así empezó a acariciarla, lo hacía suavemente ya que no sabía cómo tratarle, Zelda sentía emociones por todo su cuerpo, solo sabía que quería mas, sus pezones estaban más duros que nunca y empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado.

Link claro que comenzó a meterle los dedos, uno por uno, Zelda gemía cada vez más fuerte, Link de nuevo agradeció vivir lejos de todas las casas.

-Link… mas rápido-Ordeno su princesa.

Y como Link es un buen caballero, le dio el gusto, sacaba y metía sus dedos tan rápido como podía el también gemía ya que solo en sus sueños lo hacía realidad, pero ahora, ahora simplemente era real.

De sus dedos salió un liquido raro, Zelda se sintió avergonzada cosa que hizo que Link sacara una risilla, termino por arrebatarle la camisa, igual no importaba fue un regalo de Ilia de su cumpleaños pasado.

Zelda le miro atenta, esperando su próximo movimiento. Link solo se inco para sacarse de su camisa, quedando solo en interiores. Zelda arqueo una ceja, Link se volvió a apoyar sobre ella, tomo de su mano y la puso en su miembro, Zelda se ruborizo completamente, el bajo a su oído.

-Zelda… solo tócame-Le susurro

Zelda se relamió los labios y el joven bajo al cuello de la princesa. Ella aunque al principio obedeció a sus ordenes torpemente después agarro el rollo, Se canso de la prenda que quedaba y se la saco al joven, así comenzó a masturbarlo, justamente como en los sueños de Link, el soltaba suspiro tras suspiro, nada le excitaba más que su princesa tocándole.

Los besos salvajes volvieron, la masturbación de Link era más rápida y sentía que moriría, sentía que llegarían, pero no lo permitirá. Se separo de la hylian.

-Zelda hay algo especifico que quiero que hagas-Ella le miro expectante. El se paro y señalo su pene erecto.

La princesa sonrió maliciosamente, sabía lo que su querido quería.

Se acerco hacia su miembro y lo metió en su boca, lo chupo como si de nutella se tratara, Link la tomo de la cabeza y le ayudo en su ritmo, gimió tanto que sentía que perdería el control, tuvo que volver a contenerse, no quería acabar, saco a la princesa de su misión y la volvió a recostar. Se miraron a los ojos, Link sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La abrió de piernas y poco a poco se introdujo en ella, le miro antes de cruzar aquella barrera de pureza y entonces susurro:

-Te amo…

-Te amo Li—

Y de repente un dolor endemoniante se cruzo por todo su cuerpo, tanto que apretó la espalda de Link y le encajo sus uñas, poco le importo al joven, una pequeña lagrima salió de la princesa.

-Solo te hago ver quién es el jefe aquí- Bromeo Link, la princesa frunció el ceño-Lo siento-Link le beso su lagrima.

No pudo contenerse de hacerle el amor salvajemente, fue rudo, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía, la princesa no objeto nada, soltaba grandes orgasmos y arqueaba muy seguido su espalda, Link seguía en su posición. Ambos jadeaban.

Y en el último empujón, por fin llegaron a la parte final, claro el soltó a sus amiguitos para marcar territorio, pero no le menciono nada a la mujer.

Zelda apenas podía respirar, todavía no recuperaba bien su ritmo, miro a la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya había parado de llover. La idea de su amado fue efectiva.

El se tiro a su lado, ella se aferro a su pecho, los dos dormirían calientitos esta noche.

-¿Zelda?

-¿mmm?.

-Yo creo que las diosas hicieron que lloviera para que pudiéramos estar juntos-Link se hundió en la piel de su cuello.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, Link.

-¿Zelda?

-¿mmm?.

-Perderte es mi mayor temor.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue deslizar su mano en busca de <strong>su mujer<strong>. Pero no hayo rastro alguno, igual no se sorprendió, el sabia que ella tenía que volver cuanto antes al castillo. Se sentía feliz, el sueño de hacer Zelda suya se había cumplido y la mejor parte, el fue el primero y por supuesto ella la primera y la única.

Pasaron aquellos días aburridos sin ella, su rutina era la misma en Ordon, noto que últimamente Ilia se le volvía a acercar, pero él no le prestaba atención a aquella chiquilla.

Y el día tan esperado para el llego, estaba listo para verla, tan ansioso que hasta flores le junto, quizás se vería como un idiota, pero quería volver a tener posesión de ella, hacerla su mujer noche tras noche, estaba seguro de que nada de eso lo cansaría.

Desde luego fue en que el mayor Bo, pero había una gran multitud acechando, todos queriendo conocer a la princesa, si tan si quiera supieran que él la hizo suya… desde luego que se fijaba que ningún otro hombre se le acercara con ninguna intención, era exclusiva para él.

-Tsk, no sé que le ven a esa princesita-Dijo Ilia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Es preciosa-Dijo un Link embobado.

En esos momentos la princesa se encontró con la mirada de Link, le sonrió, tomo una hoja y se dispuso a escribir algo, Link arqueo una ceja.

-Como si hubieras tenido oportunidad-Dijo una Ilia celosa.

La princesa le mostro lo que decía en el papel:

"_Parece que Tronara, ¿No?"_

Link sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ni te imaginas, Ilia-Pensó para sí mientras se guardaba todas las posiciones que practicaría con Zelda esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el Oneshot n.n espero que les haya gustado, dejen review quiero saber cómo me salió el lemmon D: soy una inexperta x3<strong>

**No pude evitar poner eso de Ilia joojjo mi odio por ella es infinito :DDD**

**Me inspire porque me dijeron eso, ñaña no vayan a malpensar _**

**Ya los dejo twt.**


End file.
